Darth Nox - The Darkest Hero
by FrostFingers
Summary: A small Character study/head canon for my Sith Inquisitor


Kallig Family

Aitosa Kallig - Darth Nox - Mother

A former slave to the Imperial Empire, discovered the power of the force and was granted her freedom. She was sent to Korriban in order to be trained in the dark side, forced to kill and become sith or be killed in turn.

Aitosa lost every semblance of self in her rise through the sith ranks, taking pleasure from the pain she inflicted on her victims, the fear her presence inspired in her allies, however the pleasure she got from killing was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced.

Aitosa was born a slave. her mother, a whore on Nar Shaddaa, her father, though she never know, was a sith, a nameless sith lord with no real power or standing in the empire. Her mother sold her to the empire as soon as she could, Aitosa was never given a last name until she adopted her ancestors name for her own, Kallig.

Being raised as a slave in the empire was not all bad for the first 12 years of her life, she got an education, as much as the other slaves were able to teach her. She had her own room and clothes, toys and games. Occasionally she would be "required" to serve as a cupbearer or messenger, wash the dishes, clean the guest rooms in preparation, anything she was told to do she did. After her 12th birthday thing started to change for her, men and women alike started to stare at her , some touched her and eventually someone raped her, she never found out who the first one was, The others however were not so careful.

After she became a lord, finally beholden to nobody, Aitosa started the hunt.

Ashara was a surprise, it started out as simply manipulation a poor, lonely Jedi child into giving her a ghost to consume. After that she became Aitosa's Apprentice by torturing her into submission, Ashara was talented as a Jedi, the tutelage of Aitosa thought made Ashara powerful. Ashara never truly broke, not once. Aitosa tried for a long time to corrupt and twist Ashara into the perfect sith, and while Ashara learned the sith teachings and did delve into the dark side she never lost who she was, never forsook the Jedi way. Aitosa was very frustrated. more than once she thinks about just killing her and be done with it, Aitosa never committed to any of those plans.

Many years later Aitosa saw the strength Ashara had amassed, the code she had developed. Aitosa recognised the wisdom in what Ashara had become.

By the time she became a member of the dark council she was truly a monster, causing nothing but death and destruction in her wake. In light of her reputation the council bestowed a name worthy of her power and the fear she inspired, Darth Nox. Night, Death, Darkness. They named her the darkest of the dark lords. What does it mean when the most powerful members of an order of monster and warlords name you the darkest among them.

For years she lived up to that name, until the empire was starting to lose the cold war, until Illum and Malgus the betrayer, until the dread masters and Oricon, and finally Makeb.

Makeb changed her.

Darth Marr was always an interesting sith, one of the few sith in the current empire that was worthy of respect. Even still Nox suspected betrayal when Marr requested a face to face meeting in the middle of Hutt space, she went any way.

When Marr asked for her help with Makeb, Aitosa agreed, for the rest of her unnatural life she will never truly understand why she agreed, but she never regretted that she did.

In agreeing to infiltrate Makeb and temporarily give up her place among the sith, Aitosa was forced to hide her nature and presence while on the planet. On Makeb she saw the poverty of the citizens and the wealth of the fat greedy Hutts. She saw the regulators, the Hutts chef enforcers, oppression of innocents, how they suffer for the actions of the Hutts mining of isotope 5, the same substance she was also after. She saw all this and much more.

Of course Aitosa had seen all this before, she had been the cause of similar actions, she had done far worse thing personally. But on Makeb she had to stay in the shadows, watching from the side, unable to interfere if only to keep her cover. It reminded her too much of her childhood, her time as a slave.

With that thought came a realisation, one she was normally to drunk on power and death to come to before, these people are what she had once been, scared, in pain, helpless, abused and discarded by those that control them.

So she saved the planet and its people, crippling the Hutts in the process, instead of just taking the Isotope and leaving. Aitosa saw the republic evacuated one ship full of civilians, one ship, there were millions of people on Makeb and the republic take only one ship holding only a few thousand. Aitosa could not just leave as they did.

After Makeb Aitosa returned to her seat amidst the sith, as the head of ancient knowledge she was able to close herself off from the empire for a time, a time she used in order to collect herself after the realisation she had.

Aitosa had always known what she was becoming over the years, always known what the darkness was doing to her, what consuming the force ghosts and the modifications from the Rakatan mother machine did to her. Aitosa dove into the dark side of the force with such a passionate and reckless zeal that her entire being will forever be connected to the Darkside

The Darkside however does not control her, not anymore, not after her body, being modified by the mother machine, made her virtually immune to the physical corruption of the Darkside, not after the mind technique she learned on Voss reinforced her mental barriers to the point that the Darkside can't influence her decisions, The only thing that controlled her anymore was her emotions.

Her realisation on Makeb was the final straw, the moment that make her let go of all of her hate and fear, all the pain she suffered and in turn inflicted onto others.

It made her let go of all the madness and death that embodied the Darkside.

Lana Beniko made her look forward to the future for the first time since she became sith, after meeting Lana for the first time she came away with several impressions, one being that Lana was an intriguing kind of sith, a sith that did not let her passions rule her like most sith did. Two being Lana was truly, absolutely loyal to the empire, this was unique as in the vast majority of sith , Aitosa included, were loyal only to them self.

Three,

Lana was beautiful.

The final change that shaped Aitosa forever was Ziost. Before Ziost Aitosa was never out to do the right thing, the kind thing. she was a sith and as a sith she killed anyone who got in her way without mercy or hesitation, as a sith she manipulated everyone around her for her own benefit.

On Ziost Aitosa saw the now restored ,if weakened, dead emperor causing madness among the population, saw soldiers turning on each other and civilians alike, saw Sith and Jedi falling to the emperors influences, fuelling him, empowering him.

Ziost made her want to save them.

Republic and Empire.

Jedi and Sith.

Aitosa Kallig ,Darth Nox , the Darkest of the Dark Lords,

Wanted to save them all.

After Ziost Aitosa started noticing something bizarre, she no longer aged. An unintended result of her unique path to power, Of the events of her life, Granted her a form of eternal life. From the mother machine a body that doesn't age, from the ghosts she consumed came the ability to resist death.

Aitosa once tried to free the ghost that were bound to her after realisation what the full side effects where, only to learn that you can't release something that has been consumed so completely that they no longer exist.

Being the commander of the alliance gave her an opportunity to be a better person, to perhaps make up for all the horrors she inflicted throughout the galaxy, Aitosa could finally be good enough, worthy enough to be with Lana.

Aitosa really like doing good, helping the galaxy. It made her feel like she had finally risen above the empire she was raised into, going beyond the sith.

Almost everyone that joined the alliance knew her history. They knew what she was capable of. They didn't trust her at first, after defeating Arcann they all believed Aitosa was the right choice.

Becoming empress of the eternal alliance was not an easy decision to make. The fall of eternal empire had left a power vacuum, someone had to fill it, and Aitosa knew if she didn't then someone else would. And they would not rule as kindly as Aitosa was going to. Aitosa wanted to protect the galaxy. Empire and republic. Sith and Jedi. If perhaps she was the line between both factions them Aitosa could force them into peace, knowing that the alliance was around, a powerful third party, would stop them from open war.

Unfortunately the eternal fleet, Aitosa's primary weapon of enforcing peace, was destroyed.

After the republic and empire, pale shadows of their former glory and strength, rush back into war. Aitosa wanted no part in it.

Aitosa has had enough of war.

She wished for a simple life.

A life with Lana, alone together away from the galaxy's problems, she got that wish.

But the sith had not forgotten Aitosa, what remained of the sith looked for her, searching for a weapon to lead them to victory. By the time they found where Aitosa was hiding they were so desperate that they sealed their fate, caused their own doom, they attempted to capture Lana in order to blackmail Aitosa into submission, they failed, worse they killed Lana when she attempted to fight back.

Aitosa was away from home at the time, exploring the planet, when they came for Lana.

The moment she felt Lana's life starts to slip away was the worst moment of her life.

Lana Beniko was dead.

It was an accident, truly it was, 6 sith lord tried to overpower and capture Lana quickly, before anyone could stop them. Even with Lana's death they were sure they could convince Aitosa to return, to battle the republic and save the empire from destruction.

They forgot who they were after, they thought they were after the commander of the eternal alliance.

They forgot who she was, they thought she was the hero of the galaxy, slayer of the former emperor.

Aitosa even forgot herself in her solitude with Lana.

Darth Nox reminded them.

Aitosa loved Lana almost from the moment she saw her, during the crisis with Revan they grew very close, until Lana denied her on Yarvin 4.

On Ziost Aitosa risked everything in order to save Lana from the emperor.

And during the rise of the eternal alliance they finally came together for good.

Aitosa is a good person when she is with Lana, a hero even, the saviour of the galaxy.

And now Lana is dead.

The sith wanted a hero, a commander, an Empress.

All they found was what they made all those years ago,

Death.

And death was coming for them.

The galaxy never again saw a True Sith Empire.

**Thousands of Years later on the abandoned world of Odessan, Aitosa Kallig still lives, never getting old, nor capable of dying. Watching the universe through the force, unable to join Lana and unwilling to move on from her. Occasionally she aids the galaxy from afar, influencing others with the force like she once did, only this time for the benefit of others, never for herself.**


End file.
